<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如何与旧情人死灰复燃 by NikoSpring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078643">如何与旧情人死灰复燃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring'>NikoSpring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利·波特火场救夫。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如何与旧情人死灰复燃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*补档/麻瓜AU/富家少爷拽X消防员哈/破镜重圆<br/>*1w+一发完/HE保证/有一点脑子但依旧狗血十级<br/>*oooc/其余均不属于我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p> </p><p>“突发速报。伦敦时间十一月三日下午五时三十九分左右，位于英格兰威尔特郡的某庄园西翼顶楼发生火灾，经过紧急的扑救，火势已得到了明显的控制，但今日晚间，庄园西侧又突现明火，具体情况如何，我们马上来连线本台前线记者，赫敏·格兰杰小姐——”</p><p>“好的。我现在正在位于威尔特郡的某庄园外，观众朋友们可以看到在我的身后，庄园内仍有浓浓的烟雾不断冒出，火光冲天。消防队员们仍在进行紧张的作业。简单汇报一下火灾的相关情况，火势最初起于庄园西翼的阁楼中，由于庄园内当时有三名被困人员，消防指挥部采用了内攻的策略，派出了多名消防员佩戴氧气呼吸机进入庄园内部进行营救。目前，已有两名被困人员成功脱困。据了解，最后一名被困人员，M姓先生在火灾发生时正位于起火点附近的西翼某卧房内，尽管火势严峻，但消防队员们仍未放弃救援。该庄园的内部结构多为木质，且室内存放有大量书籍、挂毯等，层层堆叠的易燃物质使得扑救工作进展困难，威尔特郡消防局已在早间向伦敦当局借调了共二百余名消防员及十数台高喷车参与联合救援。无论如何，让我们一起双手合十，期待好消息的传来。以上是预言家日报记者，赫敏·格兰杰在前线为您发回的报道。”</p><p> </p><p>年轻的记者放下麦克风。脸上严肃刻板的表情立刻被浓浓的担忧所取代。</p><p>在报道中，她隐瞒了一些很重要的消息——</p><p>比如说，她的老同学及好友哈利·波特，伦敦消防局的一名队长，已经进入火场快一个小时了。</p><p>再比如说，这座庄园她也并不陌生，它属于马尔福家族，而她曾与其中一个有过多年的交情——德拉科·马尔福，一个白金色头发的漂亮混蛋，哈利·波特的前男友——事实上，就是现在被困在西翼的那一个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>德拉科·马尔福觉得自己要死了。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己已经上了天堂。不然无法解释他为什么能见到一个活生生的哈利·波特站在眼前，他记得他们彼此曾十分坚决地承诺过与对方老死不相往来。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿。甜心。好久不见了。我得说，见到你真好。”他在漫天的烟雾中冲他的前男友露出一个晕乎乎的笑——“这里是天堂吗？”</p><p> </p><p>而哈利认为，显然，长时间的缺氧已经彻底搞坏了这个蠢货的脑子。</p><p> </p><p>他此刻没时间去理会马尔福那些愚蠢的情话，木质的地板正在他脚下发出咯吱咯吱的瘆人声响，整个庄园的西翼已经燃烧了不短的时间，那些老旧的楼梯没可能撑得过太久——好在这个混蛋这么多年来没有换过房间，也感谢他自己傲人的记忆力，还能在迷宫一样的庄园里准确地找到这个一无是处半晕过去的家伙——哈利一把掀下脸上的防护面罩，恶狠狠地将它牢牢扣在了他的前男友脸上。德拉科鼻子被撞得一疼，痛呼一声，有点清醒了。</p><p> </p><p>“噢。你下手还是一如既往的狠。波特。很高兴在这种情形下见到你生龙活虎。”</p><p>这句话让他后知后觉地感到了疼痛，清新的氧气涌入他的口鼻，让现实世界中的窒息感也一点点地回到他体内。他觉得肺部灼热地疼痛着，眼睛也烧得厉害。</p><p> </p><p>“彼此彼此。我也很高兴见到你此刻半死不活。”哈利把手从他腋下穿过，承担了他大部分的重量，同时开口讥讽道。“现在，闭嘴吧。马尔福。天堂显然与你无缘，如果你再不帮帮忙，挪动一下你的蠢屁股，我很肯定你就要下地狱了。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科在面罩后翻了个毫不马尔福的白眼，用力撑起自己。「哈。如假包换的波特。嘴巴里说不出一句好话。」他们弯着腰快速地在庄园中穿行，显然没空和平地叙旧或者继续暴力地互相攻击，哈利的脸被烟灰熏出一道道的焦黑，从天花板上掉落的火星燎掉了他半边眉毛，显然，突破火场不是一件容易的事。在获取了足够的氧气之后，德拉科曾试图把面罩还给他，但被对方的一个死亡瞪视吓退了。</p><p>“服从指挥。蠢货。这是命令。”哈利嘶声说完这句话立刻牢牢地闭上嘴巴。此时烟雾开始快速在整个走廊上弥散开来，编织出一幕死亡仙境，德拉科也明智地没再纠缠。此刻他明明身处烈火之中，却感到一阵从心底里升起的冷意，而绿眼睛的消防员神色凝重，握住了他的手——</p><p> </p><p>他们正站在西翼的旋转楼梯前，那里已经成为了一片火场。</p><p> </p><p>哈利对着对讲机喊了些什么，然后果断地拉着德拉科转身，向走廊尽头受波及最小的那间厢房跑去。他转身，封死大门，冲到窗口发射了求救信号，窗外，罗恩正带领队员快速地架设云梯。哈利把防护外套脱下来，想套在德拉科身上，但被后者一把推开了。</p><p>“该死的。你他妈的以为你在干什么？”德拉科忍着嗓子里火烧火燎的痛感冲哈利喊着，而后者毫不示弱——</p><p>“救你的命！”</p><p>“我他妈的不需要！”金头发的愤怒地连氧气面罩也掀掉，试图将其强硬地扣回哈利脸上。“你他妈的爱救谁救谁！我从来都没管过！也管不了！但至少我不会让你为了救我受伤，或者送命！我还有权利决定这个。”如果不是正处于生与死的关头，他们很可能会立刻因愤怒而厮打在一起。哈利忍着心中翻腾的怒火，觉得德拉科简直任性地不可理喻。他用力克制住想往对方高挺的鼻梁上招呼一拳的冲动，火舌舔舐过天花板，在一门之隔外发出熊熊燃烧的声响。</p><p> </p><p>他们没时间了。</p><p> </p><p>绿眼睛的消防员猛地向前冲，粗暴地将自己干裂的唇狠狠地印在了前男友喋喋不休的嘴巴上。趁着德拉科怔愣的瞬间，将他身上的防护装备一股脑地套到对方身上，几乎是用推的把他推向了窗外刚刚搭好的云梯——</p><p>“别他妈的磨磨叽叽的，马尔福。赶紧爬！不然我才是真的会送命！”</p><p>而德拉科狼狈地扒在云梯上，仰头看着窗口那个得逞的小混蛋，怒火在他银灰色的眼睛里喷薄欲出。</p><p>“哈利·波特，你最好赶紧给我下来！我们有些很严肃的问题需要谈谈！”</p><p>他一边动作迅速地向下，一边毫无仪态地愤怒大喊。</p><p>这场景使得哈利控制不住地在滚滚浓烟中露出一个笑。他转身，也飞快地爬下云梯。德拉科此时就在他下方不远，罗恩他们正站在地面上，用高喷车控制着蔓延的火势。一切似乎都在向好的方向发展，直到时间突然变成拉长的慢镜头——</p><p>一阵猛烈的火光从厢房的窗口爆破出来，可燃性气体爆炸的气流将消防员直接从云梯上掀翻，他睁大了那双翠色的眼睛，看着破碎的玻璃如同透明的花雨，伴随着他坠落。世界在他眼中急速的倒退。他听到有谁在大喊他的名字。那坠落的时间像是很长，又像只是一眨眼，直到他被一道力量拽住，撞进了一个人的怀里，他的胸腔疼痛，然后世界就此定格，他看到那双熟悉的银色眼睛。</p><p>那是他们一起撞击地面时他眼中唯一的画面。</p><p> </p><p>一阵钝钝的疼痛接着从他的四肢百骸间升起，但都抵不过他此刻心中漫无边际的恐慌。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科·马尔福牢牢地把他护在怀里，从云梯上坠落。</p><p> </p><p>他听到那张漂亮嘴巴里说的最后一句话是——</p><p> </p><p>“I got you. Harry. ”</p><p> </p><p>哈利眼前一阵眩晕，更多的脚步围了上来，救护车的闪光和消防警报交织出一片嘈杂而遥远的背景音。</p><p> </p><p>“喂。”他轻轻地拍了拍德拉科的脸，水枪喷出的水珠像雨，密集地从天空中落在那张漂亮的脸上，“我可一点都不欣赏什么英雄救美的狗血浪漫。别以为这样我就会回心转意了，混蛋。你最好醒醒。你听见了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利的眼睛被火烧得干疼，他胡乱咕哝着一些幼稚的、威胁的话，而德拉科依旧面色苍白地躺在草地上，双眼紧闭。消防员强撑着最后一点意识，直到最后一刻仍看着他昏迷不醒的前任，然后任凭知觉沉没——</p><p> </p><p>黑暗拥抱了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p> </p><p>事实上，哈利和德拉科并非彼此传统意义上难以忘怀的前任。他们的恋情持续时间十分短暂，往长了算，只有悲惨的一个学期。在霍格沃茨寄宿学校学习的七年间，他们相处的大多数时间甚至不能算是友好的——按照聪慧的赫敏·格兰杰小姐的话来说，男孩儿们用了整整六年幼稚而愚蠢地针锋相对，到了最后一年时，才发现那些对立不过是因为难以抵抗的相互吸引。</p><p>结局就是，在一次激动人心的橄榄球比赛后，斯莱特林学院和格兰芬多学院的两位队长在更衣室内打破了对方的鼻子。他们很快发现有种更好的方式可以发泄彼此之间的憎恨，于是擦枪走火，顺理成章地睡到了一起。</p><p>起初，他们只是单纯的F-buddy，会抓紧一切时间和机会凑到一起胡作非为。马尔福尽管有一张不那么讨人喜欢的恶毒嘴巴，但当它们用于接吻或干点儿别的什么事儿的时候总是令哈利再满意不过了。他们在图书馆里交换亲吻，在夜半三更时偷渡进对方的宿舍，在级长浴室里用光了一吨的热水——除此之外，还会像其他所有黏糊烦人的情侣一样，在空闲的周末到霍格莫德村中牵着手约会。</p><p> </p><p>“不太像单纯的F-buddy，不是吗？哈利。”赫敏喝了一口南瓜汁，坐在学校食堂的长桌边，撑着下巴看着她脸红的朋友。</p><p>“唔......也许。”</p><p>“你可以承认你喜欢他。这没什么大不了的。”</p><p>哈利没精打采地戳着盘子里的香肠。“可事实上我们相差了太多。当我们之间这些事儿没那么‘郑重认真’的时候，我想我们彼此都会好过很多。”</p><p>“可你已经没法不认真了。不是吗？”赫敏语重心长地说，“尽管我仍旧觉得马尔福是个小混蛋，但我也得客观的说，你们看起来像是还不错的一对儿。跟他谈谈，答应我，好吗？这是最后一学年了。相信我，有些问题或早或晚总要面对。不如抓紧现在，你说对吗？”</p><p>哈利胡乱地点了点头，像是下定了什么决心，潦草地结束了午餐，就向着斯莱特林的餐桌而去。他在那里逮到了一个正吃着蜂蜜小蛋糕的马尔福。不管不顾地揪住他的领子把人从座位上拽了起来。潘西和布雷斯事后承认自己受到了极大的惊吓，但现在，他们只是目瞪口呆地看着哈利·番茄·波特红着脸在整个食堂的学生们面前冲德拉科·因惊吓而过度苍白的·马尔福大喊了一句——</p><p>“嘿！雪貂，其实我有点喜欢你。虽然我们睡了很久了，但我还是想问问，你愿意做我男朋友吗？”</p><p>最初的震惊过后德拉科的嘴唇扭曲了。他愤怒地拨开了哈利的手，用劲整了整褶皱的衣襟，却掩盖不了自己通红的耳尖。</p><p>“我他妈的当然愿意！事实上，马尔福从不跟不喜欢的人上床。你大可以问得不这么粗鲁一点。”</p><p>而哈利只是傻笑。扑过去给了他一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>那之后恋爱中的傻瓜们就变得更加黏糊而不可理喻了。</p><p>他们成为了比弗雷德和乔治还出名的霍格沃茨连体婴。不但同进同出同吃同睡，连聊天时也要三句话不离愚蠢的调情——</p><p>“波特。新衬衫？很不错的眼光。显得你的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆一样。”</p><p>“谢谢。马尔福。我男朋友给我买的。”哈利翻了个白眼，走过去在德拉科身边坐下，给了他一个脸颊吻。“现在，为什么他不停止调侃金妮，胡乱地吃些陈年飞醋，并且帮我倒一杯南瓜汁呢？”格兰芬多的橄榄球队队长才刚结束上午的训练，此刻累得一根指头都不想动弹，懒洋洋地赖在人身上，拿一个金贵的马尔福当人形靠枕。</p><p>罗恩在他对面作了个呕吐的表情。</p><p>德拉科一边嫌弃地推了推他的脑袋抱怨着，一边一点不慢地干起了他口中“下人的活儿”。哈利微笑着就着他的手喝了一口南瓜汁，而赫敏决定，她已经忍受得够多了。</p><p>“哈利·波特！如果你能停止在大庭广众之下扮演一个软骨动物我想我和罗恩还能继续吃完我们的午饭。还有马尔福，哦，上帝，你能把那个冷酷的讨厌鬼还回来吗？我现在开始想他了。”</p><p>德拉科冲她露出一个假笑。</p><p>“很遗憾，格兰杰。据你所言，我现在是被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜。而且软骨动物没什么不好，只要他是赖在我身上。享受你的午餐吧，在我们还没决定开始接吻的时候。不客气。”</p><p>“看在老天爷的份儿上！”女孩儿忍住了把三明治丢到那个金脑袋上的冲动，“我真希望上帝开开眼，让你们明天就分手。”</p><p> </p><p>那时候他们都以为那是一句玩笑话。可以说，整个霍格沃茨里的活物儿都没妄想这对腻歪人的情侣有天会分开。甚至就连西弗勒斯·斯内普都没抱期望。他已经在噩梦般的七年级中学会了接受他的教子选择了一个绿眼睛的波特做自己的人生伴侣这回事儿。但显然，卢修斯·马尔福持有不同的意见。</p><p>他的原话是——“他妈的再让我转世投胎一次我也没可能接受这个！我儿子是个gay！而且爱上了一个波特！我他妈的一定是在做梦。西弗，我不敢相信你他妈现在才告诉我这个。”</p><p>“我以为你儿子gay得人尽皆知。”黑头发的斯莱特林院长撇了撇嘴角。听见老马尔福能失态到连说三个他妈的，绝对证明事情已经到了十分严肃的地步。</p><p>“什么？？？他当然不是！一定是该死的波特引诱了他。我没可能同意这个。”卢修斯狂躁地在庄园里转圈。而纳西莎和西弗勒斯只是坐在客厅的沙发上，看着他。“西茜！说点什么！！停止摆弄你的指甲吧！我求你了。”</p><p>“别那么夸张，卢修斯。你甚至没见过波特家的男孩儿。”纳西莎漫不经心地吹了吹她半干的指甲油。“而至于小龙喜欢男孩子这件事，我以为你在他十一岁的时候就知道了。”</p><p>“我......抱歉。你说什么？”卢修斯一脸震惊地看着自己淡定的妻子，差点咬掉自己的舌头。</p><p>“醒醒吧。你口中正常的男孩儿不会一天到晚地看时装杂志，或者摆弄自己的头发。尽管他打橄榄球，是的，我知道你要这么说，但我怀疑那只是为了和波特家的男孩儿作对，而你看他哪次为了赢得胜利弄脏过自己的衣服？”</p><p>“可是我也一天到晚地看时装杂志，并且摆弄自己的头发！而我很确定自己是直的！”卢修斯抓狂地大喊。但纳西莎只是给了他一个怜悯的眼神。</p><p>“也许吧。也许。亲爱的。我花了数十年来确认这个问题的答案。只能说，你有时确实gay得令人惊叹。如果不是知道你爱我，我曾经很确信你总有天会和西弗私奔。”</p><p>“什......？恶。”卢修斯的脸色变绿了。而斯内普也不遑多让。话题从小马尔福先生与波特男孩儿的恋情上短暂地转移开来，但卢修斯并没有遗忘。</p><p> </p><p>他想遗忘也很困难。</p><p>鉴于七年级的圣诞假期，德拉科不是一个人回到庄园过节的，他还带回来了一个哈利·波特，并郑重其事地向快犯心脏病了的老马尔福先生介绍道——</p><p>“来见见我的男朋友。爸爸。哈利·波特。哈利，这是我爸爸。噢，还有那是我妈妈。”</p><p>“马尔福先生，您好。马尔福夫人，日安。您真漂亮。”</p><p>卢修斯冷着一张脸，没有丝毫回应，像个门神一样杵在门口，挑剔地打量着哈利，而纳西莎咯咯地笑起来，无视了她的丈夫，给了他一个拥抱。</p><p>“嘴真甜，宝贝。现在，快进来吧。”</p><p>哈利在脸红的同时又有点不安，他跟德拉科商量过这事儿进展得也许有点太快了，但后者异常坚定，认为只是或早或晚的问题。</p><p>“难道说你还考虑过跟我分手？”淡金色头发的小混蛋危险地眯起眼睛威胁道，于是哈利只好无奈地妥协了。他自己无牵无挂孑然一身，自他上了七年级以后就再没联系过刻薄的姨妈一家，就算他哪天他搞丢了小命恐怕他们都不会眨下眼睛，更何况他只是给自己找了个男朋友——但德拉科显然是在很美满幸福的家庭里成长起来的孩子，而他的父亲此刻显而易见地，对他儿子的这段恋情不太满意。</p><p>哈利跟在纳西莎身后走进了庄园，略有些不安地回头看，德拉科正被那根蛇头手杖一下子抵在胸口。</p><p>他的耳朵捕捉到卢修斯模糊的话音——“你和我需要谈谈。先生。书房，现在。”而德拉科抿紧双唇，一言不发地跟着他父亲走向了庄园的东翼。</p><p> </p><p>那晚是圣诞前夜。本应该阖家欢乐的日子，可马尔福庄园的书房内却爆发出了有史以来最激烈的争吵。那声音即使在一层也模糊可闻。</p><p>纳西莎几乎是坐立不安地给了哈利一个安抚的微笑。但哈利发觉可能她自己也认为那安慰没有什么可信度。他们现在正坐在庄园巨大的长条餐桌旁，圣诞烤鹅已经凉透，金黄色的脆皮上结着冷凝的油脂，看上去便令人胃口全无。烛台上的白色蜡烛燃烧着淌着眼泪，哈利盯着那跳跃的一点烛火放空——这就是他跟赫敏说的，一段郑重认真的感情会带来的麻烦的问题。他自己一度渴望拥有他注定得不到的亲情，因此也不希望成为别人家中无法调解的那个矛盾。可他又确实很喜欢德拉科，也许是爱，还说不准，但总归，这让他做出了相当自私的选择，而现在，德拉科正因为他，和他父亲吵得不可开交。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你不能接受一个不体统的马尔福！那就当你没我这个儿子！收起你可笑的性向歧视吧，爸爸。否则我发誓我这辈子都不会再踏进庄园一步。”</p><p>这是那年圣诞节德拉科对卢修斯说的最后一句话。他怒气冲冲地从旋转楼梯上冲下来，无视受到了惊吓的纳西莎，拉起哈利的手就往外走。哈利试图挣扎，但德拉科的力气大得吓人。他们在伦敦的一家快捷酒店里度过了一整个圣诞假期。期间做///爱和沉默填满了大多数的空白。</p><p> </p><p>他们在夹缝中试图逃避现实。但终究不过是无谓的拖延。</p><p> </p><p>“我想你应该再好好和你父亲谈谈，德拉科。”哈利最后只是说。</p><p>尽管他一点都不在意是否拥有老马尔福的赞同和祝福，但他看得出来，家庭实际上对德拉科十分重要。他一整个假期都在为那样无礼地对待他的父母而感到愧疚。他会在半夜辗转反侧，偷偷到阳台上吸烟，以为哈利正在熟睡，或者不会发现那些烟头。但很遗憾，哈利注意到了所有的一切。</p><p> </p><p>他感到疲惫。</p><p>“放弃”这个词一般不在波特家的字典里，但在面对无解的情感问题时，哈利头一次产生了退缩的念头。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科在假期结束的前一天终于停止了自我纠结，听取了他男朋友的建议，又回了一趟庄园，而哈利一个人坐上了回霍格沃茨的火车。他现在开始有点痛恨赫敏的建议了，如果他们还是当初单纯的床伴，现在他就会少上很多的麻烦，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>他用手指按着自己酸胀的眉心，倒在宿舍的床上昏昏欲睡，最后等来了一个兴高采烈的马尔福——</p><p>德拉科几乎是用前所未有的兴奋语气同他讲，他的父亲如何向他妥协了，前提是他需要取得一张德姆斯特朗的毕业证，而他认为那毫无难度。从霍格沃茨毕业后他们可以一起去，这要求简直再简单不过了。</p><p>哈利脑子嗡嗡地疼。他从床上坐起来，摸到眼镜戴上，而他的男朋友还在喋喋不休地讲述他对美好未来的规划，他们可以在斯堪的纳维亚半岛上拥有一座别庄，他甚至想到了孩子和狗。哈利痛恨自己将要打断他，但那些美梦终究不过是不切实际的泡沫。</p><p>“德拉科。你有没有想过，第一，我没有钱去德姆斯特朗继续念书。第二，我们也没有钱购买一座别庄，也许你父亲有，但显然，他不会愿意让我住进去。第三，也是最重要的一点，我想我已经告诉过你我报名参加了伦敦消防局的预备队，事实上，他们已经通过了我的申请，从霍格沃茨毕业后我就将开始训练。和罗恩一起。”</p><p>“但我以为那只是你说着玩玩？救人什么的，只是为了逞英雄，波特。那没你想象中的那么高尚有趣。”</p><p>哈利抿紧嘴巴，感到有些愤怒和无力。“那不是说着玩玩！德拉科。也不是为了‘有趣’。我没指望你明白。只是告知你，我已经做好了决定。”</p><p>“那我们怎么办？”</p><p>“什么怎么办？”</p><p>“你不可能让我一个人去德姆斯特朗的，对吧？相信我，这是我父亲能做出的最后的让步。还有你那些愚蠢的训练。我们会整整三年都没法好好见上一面！”德拉科不可置信地看着他，试图强调自己的重点。</p><p>“那不是愚蠢的训练。我再说一遍。”哈利抱着双臂，“三年。我想不会太难熬。我们都是成年人了不是吗？如果连三年都没法坚持，那就是说我们也不过只是儿戏。”</p><p>“你现在看起来就在把我们当成儿戏。波特。”德拉科的怒火冲垮了他的理智。他只是没法理解哈利的选择。“你他妈的宁愿选择红毛鼬鼠都不愿意选择我，你的男朋友。你那出风头的救火事业有那么重要吗？你以为你是谁？救世之星？缺了你一个不会让更多的人送命，但你很可能葬身火场，在我在斯堪的纳维亚享受北国风光的时候！蠢蛋都知道怎么选择！”</p><p>“闭嘴吧。马尔福！”哈利也恼了。他握紧拳头，觉得德拉科又变回了那个不可理喻的小混蛋。“停止侮辱我的朋友和我的选择。我最后再跟你讲一遍，这事儿没商量。”</p><p>“哦？是吗？如果我告诉你在我和你的消防员梦想之间你只能选一个呢？”德拉科眯起了眼睛，嘶声威胁。他了解哈利吃软不吃硬的性格，于是又自以为作出了一点让步，态度软下来，“如果只是钱的问题那你不用担心太多好吗？我想我爸爸会给我提供足够我们两个人花的生活费。”</p><p>“那他妈的根本不是钱的问题！你到底有没有听懂我在说什么？”哈利彻底地爆发了。他的胸膛因怒火而剧烈地起伏了一下，半晌才勉强克制住想打人的冲动。“原话送给你，马尔福。如果只是选择你还是消防员的问题那你也不用担心太多好吗？我想你会输得一败涂地。”</p><p>那是一句彻头彻尾的气话。但足够在他们之间画上一个决绝而难看的句点。哈利最后看到的只是德拉科转身离去的衣角——</p><p> </p><p>“很好。波特。那么，我想，再见。我们玩儿完了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p> </p><p>他以为那会是这辈子他们说的最后一句话。</p><p> </p><p>一个固执的混蛋马尔福绝不会回头道歉，不是吗？而哈利自觉自己不是做错的那一个。尽管有些过于冲动，且不可否认当时只想快刀斩乱麻地解决这段恋情可能在未来带给他的所有麻烦。和德拉科分手之后的那段时光没有想象中那么难熬，感谢愤怒支撑了他的倔强，在霍格沃茨的最后一个学期中，旧情人们重新回到了死对头间的相处模式，只是这回彻彻底底地无视了对方的存在。除此之外他们也都有很多事情需要忙碌，紧张的结业考试、不确定的毕业去向以及和朋友们的告别，以至于到最后那天到来时，男孩儿们只是很简单地隔着人群共享了一个对视，然后便冷漠地分道扬镳。</p><p>德拉科去了他的德姆斯特朗，按照他父亲的意愿。和他冥顽不灵的前男友竭尽可能地拉开距离。而哈利则如愿以偿地加入了伦敦消防和应急策划局，继承了他父母的遗志，奔赴在一个又一个火场的最前线，燃烧着自己年轻的生命，去为别人换来生的希望。</p><p> </p><p>尽管在斯堪的纳维亚的冰天雪地中，德拉科时常想起一双绿色的眼睛。</p><p>而在夜以继日的任务间隙，哈利也总在漫天火光中怀念一个白金色头发的小混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>他们彼时年轻气盛，锋芒毕露，在一段感情中交付自己，棱角分明得却连拥抱都带着疼痛。他们以为那荒唐的青春很容易忘记，却不知道，哪怕是时光也无法轻易带走少年一生中最初的心动。</p><p> </p><p>只可惜，那懊悔和想念他们谁都没有讲。</p><p> </p><p>直到马尔福庄园被火光点燃。上帝开了个小小的玩笑，一段短路的老旧电线给了嘴硬的男孩儿们再次相见的理由。</p><p> </p><p>哈利坐在值班室内，听着通讯警报响起，威尔特郡的某庄园内发生火情，有三名人员被困，当地消防部门请求伦敦支援。他浑浑噩噩地服从指令。那个地址他不能再熟了，因此有那么一瞬间怀疑自己的耳朵。直到罗恩忧心忡忡地过来撞了他肩膀一下，才让现实感一点点沉入他的脑海——</p><p>“嘿。你没事儿吧？伙计。”</p><p>“没事。”绿眼睛的消防员摆摆手，发现自己无意识地在发抖，但仍凭着强大的意志力，用最快的速度穿上胶靴和防护服，跳上车去。</p><p> </p><p>他曾多次面对烈火，但这次是他唯一一次从心底里感到恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>伦敦的黄昏中，红灯闪烁急鸣，向着天际尽头红彤彤的落日疾驰而去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p> </p><p>“轻微的脑震荡。不太严重的内脏损伤。吸入了大量的烟尘，但不至于烟气中毒。还有什么？一只脱臼的胳膊。和，我看看，噢，两根折掉的肋骨。恭喜您，马尔福先生。”</p><p>年轻的女医生用轻飘飘的梦幻声音说着，德拉科脸上还罩着氧气面罩，自打醒来以后浑身没一处不疼，他瞥了一眼她胸前的名牌，「卢娜·洛夫古德」，觉得他的主治医生实在是不怎么值得信任。起码他现在一点都没觉出自己有任何值得被恭喜的地方。</p><p>“好的。鉴于你现在的意识已经完全清醒了。我想你想见见你的家属？只是别说太多的话，只有一个小时，你还需要休息。好吗？”</p><p>德拉科点点头。卢娜给了他一个恍惚的微笑，转身出门，病房门不一会儿就被再次推开了。卢修斯和纳西莎一起走了进来，脸上的表情混合着担忧和庆幸，然后，在他们身后，还跟进来了一个人，一个黑头发绿眼睛、形容狼狈的哈利·波特。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科几乎是立刻就紧张起来了。</p><p> </p><p>卢修斯看起来也有些踌躇，不知道是该给他儿子的救命恩人一个抱抱还是往他脸上挥上一拳，但纳西莎及时地终止了他的犯傻。</p><p>“小龙，亲爱的，你感觉还好吗？”她坐到德拉科的病床边，脸上是毫无遮掩的关怀。那让德拉科感觉到温暖，他拍了拍他母亲的手，“我没事儿，妈妈。哈利很及时地救了我。”</p><p>“......然后又害你摔下了三层楼！”卢修斯冷哼一声，十分不满地咕哝。</p><p>“卢修斯！”</p><p>“我没事儿。马尔福夫人。马尔福先生并没说错。”哈利此刻还站在病房门口徘徊不前，看上去有点犹豫。但他实在需要亲眼确认德拉科的情况如何，因此只好顶着卢修斯的瞪视坚强地站在那里。</p><p>“哦。哈利宝贝。别这么说。那不是真的。我相信就像你不想让小龙受伤一样，他也一定见不得你去做那个躺在病床上的人，对吗？当年他就对你选择了消防员这么危险的职业发了好大一通脾气，原话是怎么说的来着？小龙。‘愚蠢的波特，自私、自大，以为自己是他妈的救世主，只想着逞英雄，却没想着我会在他妈的德姆斯特朗整日整夜一个人担惊受怕！’”</p><p>“妈妈！”</p><p>德拉科恼羞成怒地制止了纳西莎继续揭他的老底。这句话波及到了他此刻敏感的肺部，让他一时间剧烈地咳嗽了起来。</p><p>“好了。好了。我不说了。”纳西莎心疼地拍着他的后背，看向还杵在床脚的卢修斯，“你没什么要说的吗？卢修斯亲爱的。我记得我们商量好的。”</p><p>“哼。”老马尔福不情不愿地转向还在门口发呆的哈利，“我想，波特。也许你证明了自己不是德拉科最坏的那个选择。”</p><p>“那算是一句认同吗？先生。”哈利控制不住地露出一个笑。</p><p>“别一次期望太多了。波特先生。”卢修斯气冲冲地转回身去，看起来不想再跟哈利说一句话了。纳西莎则十分愉悦，她从容地站起身来，又吻了一下德拉科的头发，“现在，我想你们两个人需要有点自己的时间。只是答应我，别太久好吗？”</p><p>“当然。母亲。”</p><p>得到承诺后的马尔福夫妇离开了，并体贴地关上了病房门。哈利慢吞吞地走到了德拉科的病床前，某种劫后余生的喜悦感现在才迟迟地从他心底升起来。</p><p>“嗨。”他摸了摸后颈，有点尴尬地打了个招呼。而德拉科只是翻了个白眼，一把摘掉了他脸上碍事的呼吸机。</p><p>“嗨？大难不死的男孩睁开眼后见到我的第一面就想说这个？在火场里的时候我记得有个蠢货可有一堆的话可说，什么诅咒我下地狱吧，骂我不服从指挥吧，现在那张能说会道的嘴巴就只会说一句‘嗨’？”</p><p>哈利杵在原地，有一刻不知道是该生气还是该羞恼。</p><p>“看在上帝的份儿上。至少你可以过来亲亲我吧？波特。我注意到你在着火的厢房里的时候没这么羞涩。”</p><p>“闭嘴吧。马尔福。你还是一如既往的让人讨厌。”</p><p>绿眼睛这么说着，但还是小心翼翼地倾身过去，在德拉科的唇上印上了一个吻。</p><p>他们的唇瓣因惊险的火场逃生而干裂起皮，这个吻因此失去了很多美妙，但男孩儿们对此都没什么可抱怨的，在这一刻，他们只是静悄悄地拥抱，感受着另一个人身上鲜活的温度，并为得到再一次开始的可能而感谢上帝的垂怜。</p><p>在人类短暂而渺小的一生中，不是每个人都能够拥有化解遗憾的机会。他们是万千生灵中的幸运儿。阻隔在他们之间的不是难以跨越的生死，只是一些小小的矛盾。他们现在想起来要一起解决这个，而非放任其烂成陈年旧创，无疾而终。</p><p> </p><p>在那短短的坠落之时，男孩儿们明白了这个道理，也曾不约而同地后悔莫及——</p><p> </p><p>假如今天就是我生命中的最后一天了。我还没告诉这个混蛋我还是好爱他。怎么办？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p> </p><p>“那么，我可以认为我们现在已经重归于好了吗？波特。在漫长的五年之后。”</p><p>“也许？”</p><p>“也许？？讲讲道理吧！你才是那个当时跟我提出分手的人！跟一个马尔福！而现在，你还要我跪下来求你跟我复合？！哪怕是对一个波特来说，这要求也未免有点太无理了！先生！”</p><p>“好吧好吧。我的意思是当然，德拉科。别那么戏剧。你确定不用带上氧气面罩吗？”</p><p>“我好得很！如果你不坐在这里气我的话。谢谢关心。”</p><p>“噢。那我走了。你好好休息。”</p><p>“什？嘿！回来这儿！混蛋。”</p><p>“永远这么口不对心，不是吗？马尔福。”</p><p>“闭嘴。你大可以给你的男朋友更多的关爱。在他差点为了接住一个逞英雄的你而送命之后！”</p><p>“我就知道这事儿轻易不会过去了。上帝。我敢打赌你能一直说到我们一百岁。小老头儿德拉科·马尔福还是会每天早上哆哆嗦嗦地尖叫——波特！我当年救了你的蠢脑袋！现在，我的早餐橙汁在哪里！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”</p><p>“相信我。哈利。那场景一点都不好笑。而且我很怀疑按照救世之星目前找死的劲头，我们能平平安安地一起活到一百岁。”</p><p>“噢。我觉得那还挺可爱的，坏脾气的小老头儿德拉科什么的。好吧好吧，别太担心好吗？五年过去了我还活蹦乱跳的，也没有缺胳膊少腿儿，不是吗？”</p><p>“我建议你最好别跟我提起这五年。哈利·詹姆斯·波特。《预言家日报》的宠儿，伦敦消防局的救火英雄和黄金男孩儿。我阅读了足够多惊险的报道，甚至为此长出了一根白头发，拜你所赐，多谢。找面镜子吧，波特，你他妈现在脸上还少半条眉毛！”</p><p>“我很怀疑你分得清楚哪根是你的白头发。照我说它们的颜色看起来相近得很。喔！那很痛！德拉科！好了好了。马尔福的头发是神圣的、华美的淡金色不容亵渎，向它致以一个波特最诚挚的歉意。”</p><p>“现在，别转移话题。我们在谈论你危险的职业选择，先生。我得说我现在也无法苟同。不是因为愚蠢的出风头什么的，只是我会担心，好吗？我认为至少在这次过后你会重新考虑考虑？”</p><p>“你知道，嗯，好吧。我想我从来没跟你提过这事儿。它只是太......我当时还没做好准备。关于我为什么想成为一名消防员。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“事实上，我父母都曾供职于伦敦消防局。他们都是很优秀的消防员，并且在那里相遇、相知、相爱。直到一场山火夺走了他们的性命。”</p><p>“......哈利。”</p><p>“所以，我只是......我没哭。德拉科。我只是想做这个。我的努力也许微不足道，但我也有切实地挽救一些生命，让一些家庭免于破碎，不是吗？”</p><p>“是的。救世男孩儿。你做的很棒。现在，过来这儿。你大可以早点儿跟我说。蠢蛋。我表现得有那么不近人情吗？奥。我想是你压到我的肋骨了，甜心，往右一点儿，好了。这破医院的病床真窄。”</p><p>“我想它们的设计本意也并非是双人床，德拉科。凑活点儿吧。”</p><p>“我已经想念我的床了。噢。对不起，我忘了。它烧没了。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈。等你爸爸反应过来以后他一定会气得跳脚不是吗？我想他肯定会去找那些电工的麻烦。关于他18世纪的花瓶和那些珍贵的挂毯。”</p><p>“显然。那么回到刚才的话题，波特。”</p><p>“我本来希望它已经结束了。”</p><p>“哈。你想得可真美。鉴于目前我失去了左右你职业选择的正当理由，只是答应我，下次别冲那么快，如何？这是我最后的让步了，先生。你可以指使那个红毛韦斯莱去，向上帝发誓，我一点儿也不担心他。”</p><p>“嘿！”</p><p>“只是开玩笑。但总之，在你出生入死的时候，想想你已经是有家室的人了，好吗？”</p><p>“我怎么不知道我已经有家室了。”</p><p>“显然，你在睁眼说瞎话。你的家室英俊潇洒风流倜傥，有着全世界最漂亮的金发和迷人的灰眼睛，如果不是你的视力急剧恶化了，波特，当然，你能看到一个闪光的马尔福正深情款款地躺在你的身边。”</p><p>“呕。我觉得我要吐了。”</p><p>“正经点儿。回答我的问题，别以为可以糊弄过去，先生。”</p><p>“好吧好吧。你有时候真的很烦人。我答应你，这样成了吗？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>“现在，我觉得你需要睡会儿了。”</p><p>“唔......我还不困呢。”</p><p>“需要我给你唱摇篮曲吗？小龙甜心。”</p><p>“滚。嘿！回来！”</p><p>“好了，只是逗你的。我哪儿也不去。只是，现在需要小马尔福先生开始扮演一个听话的病人了，你觉得你能做到吗？”</p><p>“我是二十三岁。不是三岁。我当然能。”</p><p>“那真奇怪。一个二十三岁的人只吃三岁小孩的那一套。”</p><p>“你真烦人。波特。”</p><p>“好的好的。而我很爱你。”</p><p>“显然，我更爱你。晚安。”</p><p>“睡吧。晚安。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p> </p><p>病房门被打开了一条缝。纳西莎慈爱地看着床上靠在一起陷入睡眠的两个男孩儿，露出了一个微笑——</p><p> </p><p>“看看他们，多可爱啊。不是吗？卢修斯。”</p><p> </p><p>“哼。”</p><p> </p><p>“得了吧。我知道你的心都要融化了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哼！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p> </p><p>一个月后。出院日。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科对着镜子整了整衣领。潘西坐在病房的小沙发里，百无聊赖地划着手机。</p><p> </p><p>“歇会儿吧。德拉科。这是你这一早上换的第十套衣服了。而你甚至还缠着那个傻不拉唧的手臂绷带！你根本全都好了！”</p><p>“潘西。这会为我赢得一些额外的关注。只是一些恋爱时的小伎俩，学着点儿。我敢说布雷斯对你很少能燃起保护欲。”</p><p>“什么？我会假装我没听见最后那句话，德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福。但你是什么时候开始恋爱的？你都没跟我讲！我以为你还在和哈利·波特的陈年往事中不可自拔！”</p><p>“哦。事实上，我的新男友，很巧，他的名字正是哈利·波特。我们前些天刚刚死灰复燃了，拜一场熊熊烈火所赐。”</p><p>“......那是一个什么下流的双关吗？”</p><p>德拉科从镜子里给了友人一个严厉的眼神。</p><p>“你在瞎想些什么？不。只是字面意思。而现在，我有了一个英俊可爱的消防员男友，且正有意拜访一下伦敦消防局，送去我的谢意同时宣誓一下主权，并且警告他们的头头少让哈利冲在第一线。”他微微歪着头，比划了一下领带，“黑色的这条好吗？会不会太严肃了？”</p><p>潘西觉得自己要晕了。</p><p>“你等会儿。让我缓缓。黑色的那条不错。让你看起来足够‘惹火’了。”</p><p>德拉科不置可否地轻哼了一声，随手给自己系上一个漂亮的温莎结。</p><p>“这么说，我们霍格沃茨时期的噩梦再次开始了？我们又会看到一个波特和一个马尔福成天腻腻歪歪卿卿我我的可怕画面了？噢。上帝。我以为您是仁慈的。”</p><p> </p><p>这句话让德拉科愉悦地勾起一个笑——</p><p> </p><p>“我的建议是——学会接受它。潘西。因为这次，我们计划持续一百年。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>文中任何涉及消防及救援的内容都是胡说八道<br/>切勿当真<br/>希望每段感情都能不留遗憾（不切实际）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>